A Pirates Life For Me
by Sea Breezes
Summary: Pirates of the Caribbean- Katie has always been fascinated with pirates, ever since she was a little girl. When she finally meets one will she change her mind, or love them all the more? 7th Chapter up!
1. A New Home

A/N I saw the movie and inspiration struck. I won't tell you just yet with whom the romance is going to be with, aside from the main character I have already established. Please tell me what you think, constructive criticism is more than welcome.  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own anything from the movie Pirates of the Caribbean, I own Katie and that's about it.  
  
Katie gloomily watched as another ship sailed into Port Royal. The passengers were waiting impatiently on deck to be let off; they had sailed all the way from England and were more than eager to be back on land. There were other ships docked already, most of them trading vessels, nothing exciting. That was the problem, there were never any exciting ships that came to Port Royal. Never anything at all that was exciting, for that matter.  
  
At least there hadn't been since last year, when the Black Pearl had come and looted the city. But even then she hadn't been there. Her mother had grown tired of her and had sent her to live with her Uncle in London. Shortly there after he had passed away and Katie had to return home once again. Between the voyage there and back she had missed the whole event entirely, much to her dismay.  
  
Ever since she was a little girl she had been fascinated with pirates. The idea of their life of adventure and freedom intoxicated her. She had actually gone so far as to start dressing like pirates when she was little, at least as best as she could manage with her limited resources. Her mother had seen that that had only lasted a month before putting a stop to it. At first everyone had just ignored her intrigue, figuring it was just a phase and she would grow out of it. But she hadn't.  
  
Sure, she didn't march about in breeches and tunics any more, not by her own choice, but she was more devoted now than ever before since she had returned. She had been good friends with Elizabeth ever since they were children, even though she was almost five years older, and therefore had first hand accounts on all that had happened. Elizabeth had always found her fascination with pirates amusing, and didn't mind telling her all sorts of details about them, though Katie knew she secretly had a fixation for them as well, if not as prominent.  
  
In fact, she had even managed to convince Will to give her sword lessons. She was getting quite good at it, too. She seemed to be a natural, though she was no where near as good as he was. They had become quite close during that short year, he was like an older brother to her.  
  
Now she sat in her room looking out over the water. The sun was slowly sinking beneath the horizon and casting brilliant shades of orange against the sky. Her mother had once again caught her reading tales about pirates and had sent her there before dinner. But it was completely unfair, she was only reading about them. Not actually doing anything wrong, if she couldn't even read about them anymore... well this was getting ridiculous. But despite what she may think she had been locked in her room with no means of entertainment what so ever for at least the past two hours.  
  
She heard footsteps coming up the front stairs. It was her mother, no one else lived with them besides the maids, and they always kept to the back ways. Standing up and facing away from the window, she awaited her mothers' arrival. Better to wait prepared than be caught by surprise, even if it wouldn't change the outcome of the visit.  
  
As the footsteps reached her door she heard a soft clink of the key unlocking it. The door opened and her mother strode inside.  
  
She was a tall, slim woman with once deep brown hair that had taken on a shade of gray. Her face was cold and her eyes even more so. Her thin lips were drawn tightly in an unreadable expression. Her billowing skirts of deep blue fanned out around her as she strode swiftly across the room.  
  
"Katherine, I have some news for you," she stated emotionlessly. Her mother was one of the few people who called her by her full name. "I have had my fill of your.boyish antics, and I'm through with it all. As of tomorrow you will no longer be under my care, I have signed you over to another's custody. If something should happen to your guardian you will not be returning to me but will be placed under the charge of someone they appoint suitable."  
  
Katie was beyond surprised that her long-winded mother hadn't given her a lecture, and even more surprised at her sudden announcement, along with worried to death. Her uncle had been dreadful, even more so than her mother and she couldn't stand living with someone like that again. And what if they didn't live near the sea? She loved the sea, it went hand in hand with her love of pirates.  
  
"I have searched long and hard ever since my dear brother passed away for someone willing to take you in. Not one of my relatives was willing, and I would have liked to keep you in the family," her mother sighed wearily. "But I expected as much." She gave a disdainful sniff before continuing. " I have been fortunate enough to fine a much respected local family that seemed more than obliged, though I cannot see why. The governors daughter has agreed to watch over you until you are old enough to take care of yourself."  
  
Katie was instantly relieved. Living with Elizabeth and Will would be heavenly. They were already so much like family, and she was over there all the time anyway. She tried to put on a sour face for her mother, but it was hard to conceal her grin. The end result was a sort of grimace that made her look as though she was in pain. If her mother knew she had approved undoubtedly she would have changed her mind, she had no idea about her relationship with them was anything more than brief acknowledgements.  
  
Actually, Katie couldn't have been more surprised. With their involvement with that Jack Sparrow last year, she would have thought they would be the last people her mother would choose. Then again, they probably were. Pirates were obviously very unliked, especially since their attack last year, and Katie's love of them was just as unwelcome.  
  
"You will be leaving in the morning. I expect you to have your things ready at dawn." Her mother announced, sounding more than a little relieved. With that she turned around, her skirts swishing, and walked to the door. Only halfway through she stopped and spoke aloud to herself. "Where did I go wrong?" For once her icy mask slipped into a look of sadness and regret as she shook her head. Then, giving no sign that she cared the least bit that tomorrow would probably be the last day she ever saw her daughter again, she closed the door behind her, locking it firmly once again.  
  
Katie laughed aloud to herself. She couldn't believe her good luck. Of all people, the Turners were perhaps the only ones who actually supported her gravitation to pirates, any other would have stomped down on the idea of pirates as fiercely as her mother. Or at least tried to. Though it was a bit odd since she had never truly met one. Hopefully that would change someday. 


	2. Pirates!

A/N I'm speechless. I have gotten EIGHTEEN reviews for just the first chapter. EIGHTEEN.. I literally reloaded the page, thinking there was a mistake. You guys are wonderful, thank you all so much. I'll put in individual thank-yous at the end, so you can skip over them if you'd like.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Pirates of the Caribbean, only Katherine  
  
Now on with the story!  
  
The next morning dawned bright and clear. The sky was cloudless, the sea was calm and the warm breeze rolling in off the water hinted at the hot day that was fast approaching. Katie was already up at first light, excitement keeping her from getting any more rest than a few quick light dozes here and there. The night before she had packed her bags carefully and now they lay beside the door.  
  
Her mother was precisely on time, as always. As soon as the suns' first rays peeked over the horizon, her mother was at the door. She strode in, exactly as she was the day before, except now her dress was a dark green instead of the blue. She sent a fleeting glance around the room before addressing Katie.  
  
"Good, you are ready." She said while several maids came in and gathered the bags. "Follow me, and hurry. I do not want to be late, I have things to do today this will not take any more of my time than it has to," she turned on her heel and swept out of the room.  
  
Katie hurried after her. She was just as eager to reach the Turners', if for slightly different reasons. There she would be able to do as she pleased, Elizabeth and Will wouldn't frown upon her pirate obsession. At least they hadn't so far.  
  
But did they really want her living with them? They were great friends, but she could easily turn into a burden that they only took in because they were the only ones willing to. She would have to live with them for at least a year before she turned eighteen, and perhaps even longer after that depending on how soon she would be able to support herself. Did they really want her around for so long?  
  
All these doubts ran through her head as they stepped up into the carriage and all the way through the city to what would be her new home. As they came in sight of the house something started fluttering around in her stomach. She shouldn't be this nervous, surly they were glad to have her, and everything would be fine. Right?  
  
When the carriage stopped in front of the house she paused slightly. Was this the right decision? Did she really want to leave her one and only mother forever? She ad been rather harsh, but she nevertheless was her mother.  
  
The sharp voice from beside answered all those unanswered questions for her, "Hurry along child I have hair appointment after this and I don't want to miss it, they'll charge extra if I show up late." If her mother cared more about her hair than her daughter than this was most definitely the right choice, even is Elizabeth and Will would come to regret their decision to take her in.  
  
The house was a lovely cream color with a light brown front door and matching windowsills. The front lawn was perfectly cut, if a little yellow from the heat. As much as the gardeners tried grass never grew well in the hot tropical weather. There were a few front steps leading up to the front, and they ascended them slowly.  
  
The sound of the doorknocker seemed to mirror the loud pounding of Katie's heart. She waited with bated breath as the door slowly opened.  
  
"Katie, how was the ride over?" Elizabeth greeted warmly "I am so glad that you're going to be staying with us! Mrs. Lawrence so good to see you." Katie was instantly relieved at her kind words, they were happy she would be living with them.  
  
"I trust that you will not need me for anything? You will not be contacting me in the future for money or if you decide that you do not want her." Katie's mother said sternly.  
  
"No, I assure you we have everything taken care of. Katie is in good hands." Elizabeth promised her.  
  
"Good. Then I will be on my way. Katherine, behave yourself. And please, dear try to grow out of this pirate frenzy, it is most unbecoming of a young lady." She met her daughters dark eyes with a look of indifference she turned to Elizabeth, "Good day, Mrs., Turner." Leaving a fuming Katherine and a slightly shocked Elizabeth in her wake, she walked down the steps and was out of their lives forever.  
  
Elizabeth was able to compose her self quickly, but Katie stared in angry silence at her mothers' retreating form. Elizabeth tried taking Katie's mind from her mother, "Come on, let's get inside. You must be exhausted from waking up o early. Would you like to go lie down?"  
  
Katie turned away from the road and smiled at Elizabeth. Just because her mother was a mean old woman didn't give her a reason to take out her anger on Elizabeth. And it didn't even matter anymore, she would never see her mother again.  
  
"Yeah, I'm a little sleepy." Katie responded. "Where's my room?"  
  
"Right up here," Elizabeth pointed as the headed up the stairs. "It's a little bland now but you can add your own touch to it later, we want you to feel right at home here."  
  
"Thanks, Elizabeth, for letting me stay here. I hope I'm not going to be a burden on you or Will." Katie said as they reached the top of the stairs.  
  
"Don't worry about it, we are more than happy you're here, and you will never be a burden to us." Elizabeth said, stopping at a large door near the end of the hallway. "This will be your room. Go ahead and make yourself comfortable, I'll see that your things are brought up later."  
  
Katie nodded wearily and slowly entered, not taking time to look at her new room before laying on the bed. The sleep she had missed out on the night before had caught up with her and she fell asleep almost immediately.  
  
XxXxXxX  
  
The next two weeks flew by Katie. She couldn't remember a time where she had been happier. She spent her days talking with Elizabeth, or sword fighting with Will. Recently she had even begun walking along the beach and watching the ships sail by. Summer had come early in April, not leaving any hint that spring had ever been there in the first place.  
  
It was Monday and Katie was in her bedroom reading yet another book about a pirate who had conquered some island or another. Normally Katie would have been absorbed in her book, taking in every detail she could, but today she just couldn't concentrate.  
  
The house was close to the water and she could hear the sea calling to her. She hadn't been to the beach in days, and she missed it already. It was so relaxing and apart from everything else, she loved to just go there and think away the afternoons.  
  
Suddenly she realized she had just read the same line over three times and she still didn't know what it said. Sighing in resignation she put the book down. There was no point in trying to read when her mind was so obviously elsewhere, she might as well enjoy the afternoon. With that in mind she walked purposefully out of her room and down the stairs, out into the warm sunshine.  
  
The sounds of a thriving Port Royal came to meet her as she walked through the crowded streets, summer trade was always the most prosperous time of year. The buzz of activity seemed most dense near the docks, merchants loading and unloading their goods off the boats.  
  
Katie walked a little ways through the city before walking down a side street that lead to the more secluded beaches. Sighing contentedly she slipped off her shoes and stockings and waded into the warm water, the breeze blowing her long dark hair softly. She closed her eyes and stood there feeling completely satisfied.  
  
Her life was more than she had ever hoped for. In those two weeks since she had come to live with Will and Elizabeth she hadn't seen her mother once. That alone was enough to make her cheerful. She was getting even better at the sword, Will really was a marvelous teacher. Elizabeth had tried teaching her how to embroider, but she really was no good.  
  
Her thoughts were interrupted by sudden cries rising up from the city. Katie opened her eyes and looked behind her towards where the cries were coming from. Or coarse she couldn't see anything, but one word caught her ear.  
  
"Pirates!"  
  
REVIEWERS:  
  
Fallen-Dreamer - Thank you, I hope you like the rest of my story as well.  
  
Dixiehnsnluver - Thanks for your kind review!  
  
Katster- I am shamed to admit that Katherine was the only name I could come up with at the top of my head. Now I can think of so many more, but it's a little late for that  
  
Liza Akita- I agree, there are so many now, it'd be nice to have a place to put them all!  
  
Lady Brown - I hope this is turning out to be a good story, please tell me any suggestions you may have.  
  
Ankle- thank you, and by the way how did you come up with the name 'Ankle'? It's very interesting...  
  
The Informer- Thank you, I actually impressed somebody! I'm flattered, I hope you enjoy this.  
  
SparrowGroupie- Ah don't worry he will be in here somewhere, you can't very have a Pirates of the Caribbean fic with out Jack, it's like having water that's not wet!  
  
Legolas- is this soon enough? I typed this out as fast as I could, well that was a lie but I did it in a day, so that's good for something right?  
  
Fallen Angel- Yeah, I loved the movie, I want to go see it again and again, but my dad wont give me any more money *grumbles* but I will try to include more descriptions on Katie, sorry if I left that out.  
  
Sanely Challenged - hope I've been able to satisfy you!  
  
Dolphin's Cry- Oh, we can never get enough pirate talk, don't worry! Thank you so much!  
  
Meags- lol, well I wrote some more, so here you are!  
  
FrannieGurl2006- thank you so much!!  
  
Shadow- I'm glad you like it, I hope you continue reading  
  
FTCrodis- lol, do you know how many people have said they were the first ones to review? I guess ff.net is too slow to put up reviews or something, but I consider you all first reviews since it's for the first chapter, thank you so much for you suggestion, reading back I agree. I'll go through and edit that after I've posted this. Any more suggestions, please let me know!  
  
Rogue Sparrow- yes, it's lassie you had it right the first time. And Sparrow moments aren't always bad things  
  
Cursed Pirate- thank you for your review!  
  
Quof- lol, hint taken. Thank you! 


	3. Chance of a Lifetime

A/N Yay! There's now a Pirates of the Caribbean section! I emailed the site and they wrote back that it was done, thank goodness it was getting crowded in the Misc Movies section. Now On with the story!  
  
Pirates? She turned around and looked towards the water. It was as calm as ever and no pirate ships were to be seen. But by then the yells had multiplied and were unmistakable.  
  
Katie grabbed her shoes and stockings and took off at a run for the streets. As she reached the cobblestones she immediately regretted not taking time to put her shoes on. The ground was harsh against her tender feet, and there was no chance of stopping to put them on now. The crowd was so thick she couldn't take one step without running into someone, let alone find somewhere where she'd be able to put her shoes on.  
  
Everyone was in a panic, women holding babies to them tightly and men running right along side, looking just as frightened. They were all moving as fast as they could away from the docks, pushing along anyone that got in the way. Every once in a while a shout of "Pirates!" ran through the air from somewhere nearby, drawing more and more people out of their homes to flee away from the direction of the docks, where the pirates had landed.  
  
No one had any idea where they were going, just wanting to get as far away from the pirates as they could. Katie was being pushed along with the crowd, no longer in control of where she went. Her feet were not being ignored, either. It seemed as if everyone one near her had stepped on each for at least ten times, with heels and boots and all sorts of painful footwear. After what seemed like forever she was able to reach the edge of the masses and step away into an empty alley.  
  
She put her shoes on, her feet were now throbbing painfully, and had swollen so they were squished up against the sides, which didn't help reduce the pain at all. After that she figured she had no where else to go, so she might as well go with everyone else. Just as she was about to step back into the sea of people with her now protected feet, new shouts were called out from various places around her.  
  
"It's the Black Pearl! The Black Pearl has come to kill us all, run for your lives!" This sent everyone into frenzy, the pushing and shoving go even worse and people were starting to scream and yell for no apparent reason, making the little children wail loudly. Katie sighed as she prepared to stap into the madness.  
  
Wait, the Black Pearl? Wasn't that the ship Will and Elizabeth had gone on? Curiosity overcame caution and she turned away from the throng of crazy people and started making her way to the docks through the alleyways and side streets.  
  
They streets she took were all narrow and deserted, being too small for many people to travel on. She guessed the people thought safety in numbers, though they weren't very safe from each other. Being able to navigate freely in the empty space, she reached her destination in no time.  
  
When she poked her head out of the alley closest to the docks she couldn't see anyone. There was no one to see, while this street wasn't small, it was far too close to the pirates which everyone was running from for anyone to be there. Though now she had a perfect view of the Black Pearl.  
  
It was enormous, the largest ship in the whole port. The billowing, black sails towered up to the top where a distinct pirate flag waved in the breeze. The canons were inside the ship, which was doubtless a good thing, the openings framed by the dark wood that made the Black Pearl. All in all it was beautiful, unlike any other ship she had ever seen.  
  
After staring in awe at the ship, Katie finally noticed the crew moving about on the deck. She was too far away to make any distinctions among them, though she was sure they were pirates, even if not for the ship and the pirate flag. They weren't chasing after the people or looting the houses, just working around on their ship, unlike what the screaming men and omen had claimed. So then why was everyone so frightened?  
  
Just then she heard voices coming towards her from down the street.  
  
"Aye, cap'n course yer righ', not many of 'em will show up, bunch o' stiff necked." The harsh voice trailed off into mumbling.  
  
"But we have ter try, Harkey. I won't be sailin' with 'alf a crew, ye bet'r find a few good men here, only four shown up in Tortuga, not nearly enough." The second voice wasn't as harsh, and sounded much more confident.  
  
"O' course cap'n." The first voice replied obidiently.  
  
All this sunk in as Katie listened intently. These two men must be pirates, and one of them the captain at that. The voices had grown silent, but she could hear them walking closer still. Realizing that if they walked past the alley she would be easily spotted, she looked around for a place she could hide behind. A few crates were stacked up against one of the walls not too far from the main street, and she quietly as she could and ducked behind them.  
  
The sound of feet stopped and a banging noise came from the building on her right, where the pirates had been walking.  
  
"There, cap'n. Do ye think many of 'em will see it there?" The first voice asked, right at the entrance to the alleyway.  
  
"Course they will, it's righ' outside the big'est place 'ere, why do ye think I had ye put it there? Lets get back to the Pearl, dont want to scare em away by waitin' ere, do we?" Then the footsteps retreated down the street, the way they had come.  
  
As soon as she saw they were back on the ship she crept out of her spot from behind the crates and looked at what they had been talking about.  
  
There was a slightly wrinkled, yellowish piece of parchment nailed up to the side of the building. It read:  
  
All ye men who do be wishin' for a chance to be a part o' the infamous Black Pearls' crew, ye come down to the docks at midnight tonight n ye may just be getting' the chance o' a lifetime.  
  
That was it, short and simple. No reason as to why they were calling out for new crewmembers, but it set Katie's mind into motion. It very well could be the chance of her lifetime. With one last glance towards the Black Pearl she turned around and started running towards home.  
  
A/N I know, I know it's short. But I'm already writing the next one, I may even have it out by the end of the day. This just seemed like the best place to stop, so I stopped. Thank you so much for everyone who's enjoying this story!  
  
REVIEWERS: Dixiehnsnluver - hmm well she is for now at least, but I'm not saying anything else ;)  
  
Nugristiel08LG - Thank you so much, I do the best I can and I'm glad you like it!  
  
Why is there no rum - Jack coming up very soon, in fact he may have already made an appearance in this chapter, though not by name. And by the way I love you name, it's hilarious  
  
Marching Angel - Chaos is certainly somewhere in the future, though chaos can be a good thing sometimes.  
  
QueenOfTheDamned- Thank you for your review!  
  
JadaDora- Thanks for the compliment, I hope you enjoy this chapter!  
  
Claire- Thank you so much, you're too nice!  
  
Rouge Sparrow- Lol, it could very well be, though after reading this you'd probably figured as much.  
  
FrannieGurl2006 - Thanks, I hope this is soon enough, I meant to get it out last night but I was way too tired, I have a 3 year old little brother and he just wears me out!  
  
Dolphin's Cry- Wow I'm flattered, a fabulous writing style? Thank you so much!  
  
Cassandra Cassidy- Thank god! It's not a Mary-Sue, I'm so relieved. I hope everyone else think so as well, it would kill me if it turned out to be one *crosses fingers as well* we'll hope not *knocks on wood* As far as the pirate ling, I do my best. I don't think it's very good, but better than having them talk like sophisticated Englishmen, right?  
  
Quof- Well them I'm glad to put you in again. Thank you so much, I hope you enjoy this as well!  
  
Nugristiel08LG- Cliffies are.interesting don't you think? I rather enjoy them, they keep me interested Thanks for your review!  
  
Abskii- Well finally there IS a POTC section, I'm glad you've found my story. And don't worry, I won't abandon it, you'll probably all get sick of it before I'm done!  
  
Anamaria- Thank you SO MUCH, I'm glad you think this is good, you reviewers are so nice! It makes my heart smile, lol how corny did that sound? Sad, but true.  
  
Saraqueenofallthings- I'm glad y like it, I'll check out your fic too!  
  
Rainne-Lol, yes her mother is.difficult. But thankfully that's over with, and your suggestions are very welcome. Thank you so much! 


	4. No Turning Back

A/N Sorry this took a bit longer, but I've written a lot more for this chapter.  
  
*Picks chin up off floor in shock* You guys, I can't believe this, never in my wildest hopes had I thought I would get so many kind reviews, you are all too nice. I feel so happy now, I could fly if I had wings!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Pirates of the Caribbean.  
  
As Katie walked home she went over the sign she had read earlier. The image of it was still fresh and she could remember every word. But what she dotted on the most was the word 'men'. She had heard of a female pirate on the Black Pearl before, but she had proved herself worth long before that. Katie, on the other hand, had no experience with piracy, at least no first hand experience. She was sure that she would be able to learn quickly if only given the chance. If they even so much as thought she wasn't a man they would send her off without a second glance.  
  
Sure, there may be other Pirate ships that came through, and sure some of them will be hiring. But in all her seventeen years here there had only been one, and that one was certainly not looking for a larger crew. So the chances were very likely that the next chance she would have would come when she was almost forty. That would be far too late.  
  
All she had ever wanted to be was a pirate. Her mothers' disapproval only added fuel to the fire and made her want it even more. She had often thought her father would approve. She never met him, but she had always envisioned him as a kind man that would love her no matter what she chose to do in life. She knew she looked like him, she hardly even resembled her mother. Maybe that's why she disliked Katie so much.  
  
By now she was a few blocks from the docks and decided it was safe enough to go back on the main street, she didn't know her way around the back ways too well. Unlike before, they were now empty and silent. She wondered where the people had finally decided to hide, or if they were even still running. The pirates weren't even chasing them! Laughing to herself at the idiocy of it all, she made her way home.  
  
When she walked in through the door she was smothered by Elizabeth. "Where were you? We were so worried, Katie. Oh, tell me you didn't go after them. Pirates are ruthless, they would kill you on the spot. I'm so glad you're all right." She was hugging her so tightly Katie's stomach started hurting.  
  
"I'm alright, they weren't trying to hurt anyone. The pirates were just sitting there." Katie said, freeing herself of Elizabeth's grasp.  
  
"How would you know what the pirates were doing, then?" Will asked, coming up behind his wife. "You wouldn't have known until you got there, and by then it could have been too late. We know you like pirates, but they're dangerous. It's foolish to go running after them like that."  
  
"I was careful," was all Katie said. She knew they were right, of coarse. She had been careful, true, but it had been a rash decision. "They didn't see me."  
  
"Please, just don't do that again. Until those pirates leave you will stay in the house, we don't want you to endanger yourself again." Elizabeth said gently.  
  
There goes telling them about becoming a pirate, it was already obvious that they'd object. And Katie wanted this more than anything, she couldn't et them stop her, even if they believed it to be in her best interests. So she said, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you worry. I- I won't do it again." Well at least she would not sneak up on pirates. More like joining them, there's a big difference.  
  
Elizabeth looked utterly relieved and Will just smiled grimly. Katie made some excuse about being tired, it was early evening and so it wasn't too unusual that she wanted to go to bed early. Before going upstairs to her room she surprised them both by embracing them warmly. This would probably be the last time she ever saw them, and they had been so kind to her.  
  
Letting go of them and heading upstairs was one of the hardest things she had ever done. She loved them both, and leaving them for good was going to be painful. Living them had been the kindest treatment anyone had given to her, and she was just throwing it all away. Right then she had seriously considered staying; she could make a life somehow, and stay with these people she cared so much for.  
  
But her heart rejected it, she was set on a pirates life. She knew the freedom and adventure it would grant her could make up for the heartache, eventually. And it would make her happy, happier than any life she could gain by staying in Port Royal. No, she wouldn't stay.  
  
"Goodnight." Katie called from the top of the stairs, trying to keep her voice from sounding strained with emotion.  
  
"Goodnight, Katie. We'll see you in the morning." Will called up, causing her to repress the urge to cry her eyes out and tell them everything.  
  
'No, pirates do not cry. I do not cry, either. Not anymore.' She thought resolutely while drying her eyes.  
  
Standing still for a moment to make sure that Will and Elizabeth had remained downstairs she walked past her own room and into theirs.  
  
Looking around curiously she finally found what looked like the bureaus. She had never been in their room before, there had been to reason to. She opened the first one, which was filled with dresses. Closing it quietly she moved on to the other, there were only two, this had to be the right one. Dresses again, how many of these did Elizabeth need?  
  
Sweeping her gaze around the room once more she saw a small chest in the corner opposite of where she could. She started to walk over to it when she stepped on a creaky board. Her heart instantly started to jump around in her chest and she strained her ears to hear any sounds of people coming closer.  
  
After she was sure no one had heard her she continued forward, this time a little more tentative on where she stepped. The chest was a blain wooden box, but it was silent as she opened it. There lay what she was looking for, though she found it interesting that Will chose to keep his clothes in a plain chest.  
  
She pulled out a plain white shirt and a pair of black pants, and held them up to herself. Will was bigger and taller than her, but she could roll the edges up until they fit her. Seeing a dark vest on the side she took that out, too. It wouldn't be that hard to hide her feminine figure, but the vest was thicker than the shirt alone and would help.  
  
Looking around and seeing there was nothing else she needed, Katie crept out of the large bedroom and into her own. Once there she dumped the clothes on her bed and started going through her own things.  
  
She added a pair of little-worn but always cherished boots to the pile. They were made of soft leather in a comfortable style rare around Port Royal. She had saved for two months to buy them the merchant had claimed they used to belong to a pirate. That was when she was eleven, now she realized he had just been trying to get her to buy them, but they came in handy now.  
  
On top of that all she needed was a plain leather belt to hold up the large pants, and her sword the Will had made her when he started teaching her how to use it. The hilt had plain brown leather wrapped around it, nothing too fancy.  
  
That was all she had that was worth taking. She obviously wasn't taking any dresses, and she would be more comfortable without them anyway. She really didn't have any personal possessions that she needed, besides the ones already in the pile.  
  
She changed into the garments now gathered on her bed. Once she had it all on, Katie walked over to the full length mirror hanging on the back of her door.  
  
She didn't look very different, but the pants definitely changed the way she looked a lot. The sword at her hip looked strange to her eyes, the weight put her slightly off balance. Leaning over she straitened her boots a little. They were so much more comfortable than her everyday shoes, she wished she had began to wear them before this.  
  
As she brought her body back upright her hair slid over her shoulder. Her hair. She doubted very highly that pirates had hair as long as hers, and even if they did it wasn't going to be smooth and silky, at sea there was no way to wash it. But it did make her seem more feminine.  
  
She unsheathed her sword and held her hair taunt behind her back. It was awkward but she finally managed to slip the sword underneath her outstretched locks as far up as she could go. Before she could change her mind, she cut through it with one clean swipe. She brought her hands slowly around and just looked at her hair in her hand.  
  
The end result was shocking. Her hair that had been a deep black ever since she was a child now came just above her shoulders. It did make her seem a little manlier, well, boyish rather. She gathered it at the nape of her neck, it just barley reached, and put a small barrette to hold it there. Then on second thought, what pirates, what man, wore barrettes?  
  
She went to her small bureau and pulled out a leather string from the front of a dress, then replaced the barrette with that. Once again she dived into her bureau and took out a dusty old hat. It was something her mother had given her, it being a more stylish hat at the time. It was dark brown, nearly black, and was round with a wide brim, the shape around her head was slightly squared. Katie brushed it off and placed it on her head. It shadowed her face and made her look slightly more masculine, and it hid the cleanliness of her hair. A few days out at sea would solve that problem, but for now there was nothing she could do.  
  
By now it had been dark out for maybe half an hour. From downstairs she heard the grandfather clock chime nine times. Only three hours to go.  
  
XxXxX  
  
There were only a few figures gathered at the docks. Six, to be exact. They were grouped a distance away from the docks, really. Just enough to get off the wooden beams. A few of the men were standing over a small fire that illuminated the scene.  
  
Katie took a deep breath stepped out from the shadowed doorway she had been standing in, and straitening her shoulders, walked towards them.  
  
Three of them were clearly there in response to the ad.  
  
The first man was huge. His arms were as big around as most people's necks, his muscles straining against his shirt. On the side of his neck he had a large tattoo of a colorless sun that seemed to ripple every time the man moved his head. His eyes were dark and expressionless, his face emotionless. He didn't seemed relaxed, but he wasn't nervous.  
  
The second man wore a hat much similar to Katie's and it drooped over his face, making him look dark and threatening. His short, chiseled beard was a light brown and came into a point at the end. He seemed small compared to the big man he was standing next to, but was, in fact, larger than average.  
  
The last man seemed as menacing as the word itself. He was leaning against a wooden beam sticking up out of the dock, picking his teeth with a tiny dagger. He had a small golden hoop through his left nostril and a few more in both his ears. As Katie approached his eyes locked on to her and it gave her an unsettled feeling. If she hadn't seen them all with her own eyes she would have never believed that such men lived in Port Royal.  
  
"'ere's another one." She recognized the voice as one of those she had heard earlier. 'Harkey' he had been called. He was thin as a rod, and much smaller than anyone of the other men there. He had eerie ice blue eyes that seemed to bulge out of his head, and his nose was far too large for his face.  
  
"That's prob'ly the last one, its too late for any others to show up. Will this be enough cap'n?" The second man was middle aged with gray streaked in his hair. His face was shaven clean, which was a surprise. She had thought pirates would just let they're beards grow wild.  
  
"It'll 'ave to do. Alrigh'. Line up righ' ere' in front of us now. That's it." She recognized that voice as well; this was the captain. He had long, dark hair with coins and beads braided into it, a hat on top of his head. Just as the other two men his face was darkened from to Caribbean sun. His eyes were dark and cunning, though they seemed as though they were laughing at everyone. He seemed slightly unsteady, Katie wondered if he was drunk. Just her luck to get a ship with a drunk man leading them around wherever he chose.  
  
Everyone shifted slightly, but they were all pretty much in line except for Katie. Once positioned The captain swayed over to the end of the line farthest from Katie. He stopped at the big man first. "Yer name?"  
  
The man with the pointed beard spoke up from beside him. "He don't be talkin' much, no 'im. 'is name is Garret, we've been mates since we were boys. We're good pirates, our ol' cap'n got killed 'n then we all went our own ways, 'is first mate was a righ' ol' block'ead, no man would follow 'im."  
  
The captain took a few more steps until he was standing in front of the man who had spoken. "Who are you then?" He asked flourishing his hands towards then other man.  
  
"Brady, cap'n." He said, taking off his hat, revealing a greasy set of hair, and tipping it towards the captain. "at yer service."  
  
In response he nodded dramatically, patted the man on the cheek and stepped over to the menacing man in, moving his head in an odd way that made him look as though he were about to go to sleep. Before he could speak the man answered his question for him.  
  
"I'm Carlton, Gregory Carlton, good captain." Katie was surprised as his lack of an accent, out of the other two men he looked more like a pirate and yet he sounded less like one. At least she wouldn't be the only one out of place.  
  
"Mmmm, I see." The captain said before moving on to Katie. Before her he swayed slightly to the side and gave a lopsided smile. "Who are ye, laddie? Speak up."  
  
Suddenly Katie realized how ridiculous she must look. Even though she didn't look like a girl anymore, now all she looked like was a boy. A tiny one, compared to all others present, and presumably looking scared out of her mind. At the same moment she also realized she couldn't tell him her name was Katie, that would be ridiculous.  
  
"You w-want to know m-my name?" She asked, stalling for time. At least she had remembered to make her voice sound a bit deeper. The captain rolled his eyes.  
  
"No, boy, I want ter know yer shoe size." He said, seemingly highly amused at the situation.  
  
Katie smiled nervously. Of all things she had to forget to prepare! She searched her mind but every name she could come up with seemed, unfitting. "My name," she cleared her throat while looking about desperately for inspiration. "My name, is, uh." She heard a few sniggers come from the other men. She looked to her feet, thinking that maybe they could give her advice, when she saw what she was standing on.  
  
"Mat." She breathed finally, "My name is Mat."  
  
"Aye, an' I thought ye'd done an' forget yer own name!" He appeared to be thinking something over. Suddenly his face lit up. "Boy, I 'ave a question for ye. What, exactly, does yer dear old mother think o' this?"  
  
Katie was so caught of guard by the question she answered without thinking. "It doesn't matter now."  
  
The captain grinned, "Killed, her did ye?"  
  
"No!" Katie said in horror.  
  
"Pity, maybe that would 'ave toughened ye up." He glanced over at his shipmates before continuing. "All right, let me see yer teeth." Katie gave him a questioning glance. He hadn't asked anyone else about there teeth, or their mothers. Had she done something wrong? '  
  
"Open up, boy." He said after Katie just stood there.  
  
Katie bared her lips as much as she could, showing a full mouth of teeth. He grabbed her chin roughly and held her face upwards, then turning her head slightly to get a better view, while Katie was trying her best not to let him see her face, not wanting anyone to see anything that could give her away. "Mmm, hmm. Ye aren't a pirate are ye?"  
  
"Not yet." She said before her mind could process the question. "I mean of coarse I-"  
  
She was cut off as he turned away. "Gibbs, get the brand out." They all waited in silence as the older pirate walked over to the ship and came back with a long, black metal rod. He set it into the flames and the captain began talking again.  
  
"Ye see, normally I wouldn't do this, takin a boy with no experience on me ship, but we need the help. I s'pose someone can show ye all you'll need to know." He started walking up and down the line of soon to be shipmates. "This 'ere is Harkey," he said pointing to the man with eerie blue eyes. "And me first mate Gibbs," he added, gesturing to the man who had gone to the ship earlier. "And me. I'll be yer captain. I'm Captain Jack Sparrow, welcome to the Black Pearl."  
  
Katie shouldn't have been too surprised to learn it was Jack Sparrow, she had remembered all the stories. But this man seemed so.drunk. She had pictured Jack Sparrow as a steady man, among other things that this man in front of her was not.  
  
The man named Gibbs called over to him, "It's ready."  
  
Jack smiled gleefully, "Boy, come over 'ere." He lead Katie to a crate sitting next to the fire and she sat down on it, worried as to what was going to happen next.  
  
"Now, since you've never been a part of a pirate crew before, we don't know for sure that yer not a spy o' some sort, for the 'government'." He said the word while letting his eyes grow big in a mock example of how frightened he was of them. "So we'll mark you, so ye can't go running 'ome 'an lettin' them all know 'bout our pretty ship 'ere. Now, 'hold still. Don't flinch or it'll hurt worse come morning."  
  
He plopped down on a crate he had pulled up next to her and grabbed her left arm. Once he rolled up her sleeve to her elbow (all the while Katie hoping he didn't comment on how small her arms were compared to all the other men's') and pulled the rod the Gibbs had gotten earlier out of the fire.  
  
Katie's eyes grew helplessly round as she saw it and realization hit her in the face. They meant to burn that thing into her arm. The end was glowing orange and had a coarsely shaped 'P' that was starting to come far too close to her skin for comfort. She started to protest but then saw that it had stopped coming closer to her and Jack was looking at her expectantly. No, she was going to be a pirate, and if this was what she needed to do then she would do it.  
  
She nodded weakly to him and he raised an eyebrow. "Ye sure about this, once it's there, there's no turnin' back." She nodded again.  
  
Clenching her fists, she closed her eyes and waited for the burn. When it was pressed against her skin she gasped aloud and cursed herself that it sounded very much to high pitched. She felt like laughing, getting burned and she was still thinking about being 'Mat' instead of 'Katie'.  
  
It was done in an instant, though it still burned like crazy. When she opened her eyes there was a red P marked into her skin. Now she really was a pirate, going back was not an option any more.  
  
"Come on, I want us out of 'ere by morning. Back to the ship." Jack called out.  
  
A/n My longest chapter yet, 3,522 words without Ans or thank-yous or anything. Hope it was worth it, tell me what you think. Any constructive criticism is more than helpful!  
  
REVIEWERS  
  
Marian Blond - Thanks, it's hard to get the personalities so that they don't seem fake of too changed from the movie. I'm glad you think it's realistic. Thanks for both of your reviews!  
  
Meg- Two reviews! Yay! Thanks, I hope you liked this chapter too. Hmm, cordless phones, no I think I'll keep updating. But thanks for that unusual 'encouragement'  
  
Lucki- I inspired you? Wow, that's flattering, I'll be looking out for your fic, too. And don't worry, I'm not done with Will and Elizabeth yet *grins evily*  
  
Nugristiel08LG- Yea, I like to picture things too, it makes the story seem more realistic.  
  
Dazzle- lol, don't hug the computer too hard, my cousin made that mistake once and it cost her dearly in more way than one. Thanks so much!!  
  
Israfel- I agree, that's why this chapter is much longer, hopefull most will be a bit more like this, before I just wanted to find out what everyone thought about it before I went off and wrote a kabillion pages, you know? Thank you so much for you're review and the compliments.  
  
Anamaria- Yes, I think we all love him. And Johnny Depp is such a talented actor, he really brought the character to life. So I had to put him in here, it would hardly be POTC if I didn't.  
  
Paulgirl- Well, you can read what happens next, I'm glad you're liking this!  
  
Aurora Conlon - Thanks! Sorry this update was a little late, but I made the chapter much longer.  
  
Lady Brown- Yay! Two reviews! Thanks so much, and keeping your word, lol for some reason that made me crack up.  
  
faye-amemori- Thank you, I'm really thankful for the pointers, too. I'll keep those in mind as I'm writing. And I'll ready you're fic when you post it, though I may not be a very good critic, sometimes I'm too nice. But I will certainly try!  
  
SingleServing- Don't worry, I love writing so I won't be stopping any time soon, thanks for the review!  
  
Wowowow- Yeah, I tend to gradualize my stories a little more than I probably would need to, I want it to seem as realistic as possible. BYT Wow is my word, wow I'm stuck on it. Lol, thanks for you're kind review!  
  
Marching Angel- lol, I hope you like this!  
  
Cursed Pirate- Thanks, and there'll be more to come in a few days, hope you liked it!  
  
Cassandra Cassidy - Sorry it wasn't by the end of the day! But longer, that's better, right? And thanks for the kind rant, I'm glad you think so!  
  
watery muffins- Was he in character here? He's so unpredictable and crazy it's sometimes hard, tell me and I'll go back through and edit, I have no problem fixing it up a little, or a lot, whatever it needs to make it a better story.  
  
celtic elf- actually I'm not sure yet, or maybe I am and I'm not telling...thanks for the review!  
  
Tauremorna- Hmm, I hadn't even thought of that. Sometimes I get carried away a little, thanks for pointing it out to me. I hope that I cleared it up a little in this chapter, and that it wasn't too terribly obvious that I wasn't trying to do just that.  
  
Ash- Thanks so much, you're all so nice to me!  
  
songelf88 and G.H.S. the warg - Oh I hope you didn't die or anything, need more is a bit dangerous. What if I never updated again? Lol, thanks for your review!  
  
Quof- So I'm not the only one that sings when my fav stories update! I have found I'm not alone! Thank you so much!  
  
Pirate Lass- Thanks! Yea, I saw 'Anamaria' (I can't remember the actresses name, bad Shannon) on Conan (wow I love that show) and she's been in a few other movies too, though I can't remember now, my mind is too jumbled up.  
  
DarkAngelB- *Throws out confetti* My first reviewer that's ever squealed for my story! Celebration, thanks so much!  
  
Mrs.Jada SparrowA.K.A Z- I'm not sure yet, or I'm not telling yet I haven't decided which. But whoever she does end up falling in love with, it's not going to be right off the bat. It has to seem real and everything.  
  
Rouge Sparrow- Thanks so much for your review! Sorry it was a little delayed!  
  
Dragon Girl Revlis- Yes, I was the same way, the movie was absolutley wonderful. Thank you for the review!!  
  
Abskii- Yes, and I've gotten the message loud and clear, though I can't say I wasn't shocked nearly to death. Thank you so much!  
  
Vikki-Thank you, I hope you enjoyed this chapter too  
  
Cassadina- My heart started feeling all happy when I read your review, thank you so much! I'm glad you think everything's going alright, and that it goes by itself. I love writing, not just fanfiction but when obsession takes my fanfiction is all I can seem to want to write. Thank you so much, once again!  
  
Szhismine- actually there were quite a few there even before the movie came out. Thanks so much for your review!  
  
Aserie- thanks for your suggestion, any thing in particular that I should look for?  
  
Puppy- I know and it keeps growing everyday! Thank you for your review!  
  
Juliette Louise - I love the word installment, it's my word of the day now. Don't ask me why, I don't usually even have a word of the day but whatever, I feel so happy I could do some strange and dangerous things right now. Thanks so much!  
  
Annie- Thank you for reviewing! I hope you liked!  
  
I give it all to Mr. Black - Thank you!!! This one took a bit longer, so I hope you all haven't lost interest.  
  
Spazzy Chase- I know, people can be hilarious sometimes. I mean, really, sometimes I just have to laugh. Another installment word! Wow, I really am loving that. Thanks for your review!  
  
CrazySwimmer27 - I know, I'm going with my grandma again this weekend. I can't get enough of it! Thanks for your review!  
  
ChelseaBloom - Thanks, I agree, it's one of my favorite movies ever.  
  
Oh, and I put this at the bottom because I'm half ashamed of writing this in here. But if any of you like LOTR Fics, pretty please read mine, it's only got three chapters so far, but they're all long and the fourth is on it's way, I have to wait for my Beta to finish looking it over. It's under my other pen name I Get Stalked By Snowmen and it's called Into the Unknown. Ok, that's it, sorry if this sounds cheesy or too self promoting. 


	5. After Effects

A/N Just a note before you read, ff.net is guess is having after spasms from earlier and when I upload this new chapter every time the quotes come out mutilated, I've seen the same thing with other fics and as soon as it can be fixed, it will be. Until then I feel the need to share my writing with the world (how overly dramatic was that?) So I'll update despite the spaz attack. If you find it too annoying, just wait until I can fix it. Thanks.  
  
XxXxX  
  
Will had just finished getting dressed. He had slept late, unable to get to sleep until long into the night. He had been too worked up over the commotion that these pirates had caused. He even half expected Jack Sparrow to show up on their doorstep. That really would be a disaster, no telling how Katie would react to meeting a real pirate, she could be unpredictable like that sometimes.  
  
Fortunately none of that happened and eventually he was able to rest. Elizabeth had been up almost as long as he had, but she tended to wake up earlier and she was tired.  
  
As he sat on the bed to put his boots on, the door burst open and a pale looking Elizabeth stormed in.  
  
Immediately Will stood up and walked over to her. "What's wrong?" he asked concerned. In reply she held out a paper to him. Taking it in his hand, he led her to sit on the bed before looking at it.  
  
Will and Elizabeth-  
  
I know that this may come as shock to you, but I beg you to not do anything drastic. By now it will be too late, anyway. I love you both dearly and if I could stay with you and go I'd do both, but I couldn't have chosen to stay here. Not while always wondering what if. I have become a pirate, I am living my dream. How many people get to do that? My life will be full of excitement and I'll be free beyond any amount I could have while staying in Port Royal. And I don't regret the decision I have made, I never will.  
  
I doubt I will ever see either of you again. That, I do regret. My time spent with you was the happiest I can remember, and I will always remember you, and I hope that from time to time you will remember me. I guess that's all there is to say, really.  
  
Katie  
  
Oh, and Will, I did take some of your clothes, you may sell any possessions I have left behind to pay for them.  
  
Will sat there and reread it. Again, and again, but each time it said the same as before. As he let the letter fall out of his grasp his wife held up a hand clasped tightly around a thick length of hair. Black hair, Katie's hair. Then it clicked, she took his clothes, cut off her hair, ran away to be a pirate.  
  
"We have to do something!" He said in exasperation. He turned to Elizabeth, "We have to go after her!"  
  
Elizabeth shook her head sadly. "No, Will. We don't know where they've gone, how would we find them? It would just be a waste of time."  
  
"No!" Will said grasping her hand lightly, "They'll skin her alive! Jack only accepts the best on his crew, she's never even been on a pirate ship before. He must have been desperate to even accept her, but even so she's not likely to survive." Finally Elizabeth nodded in agreement.  
  
"Yes, not to mention that they could be at sea for months, years even. If they don't kill her when they find she's a woman, it wouldn't be safe for her with so many. desperate men around. She's not an ugly girl, and even if she was I wouldn't trust her with them." She said firmly.  
  
"Jack's a good man, but I doubt that would stop them, I don't know what to do. We can't just sit here doing nothing." He trailed of despair prominent in his voice.  
  
"Well, perhaps someone knows of their whereabouts. We can go to Tortuga, Jack has many.friends there, there should be one of them willing to tell us where he had planned to sail." Elizabeth offered, sounding hopeful. "And being out on the sea again would be nice, I've been needing a vacation, hmm?"  
  
"Yes," Will said, now much more joyous, if still a little anxious. "Yes, that sounds like a marvelous idea."  
  
XxXxX  
  
"No, no, no! Like this." Harkey said, demonstrating the proper way to scrub the deck to achieve the maximum amount of shin. Apparently Captain Jack Sparrow went at no expense to have his ship sparkle from top to bottom. It was only Katie's bad luck that she was the smallest and least experienced on the vessel, therefore the most tedious tasks fell to her.  
  
She attacked the salty deck with new vigor, mimicking Harkey's circular motion. "There ye go, now ye've got it. Jus' uh, finish up 'ere then we'll figure somethin out for ye." Then he quickly scrambled bellow deck, likely hoping to get a good nap in before Katie was done.  
  
Before she had come Harkey had been the one to run all the errands and do the work such as she was now, therefore he had to show her how to do everything and was none too kind about it. He didn't want anything to do with it, and was loath to have to spend any more time doing manual labor than was absolutely necessary. Yes, a true pirate.  
  
The sun was warm on her back and she was tempted to take off the thick leather vest she wore as the sweat started trickling underneath it. But no, she knew she couldn't and instead rolled her sleeves up a little, revealing a small dingy bandage wrapped around her left wrist.  
  
Surprisingly the man named Gibbs had helped her wrap it and had given her some sort of lotion to put on it, already the angry red was fading into a pinkish hue. After that though, none had spoken with her other than Harkey, and he made it clear that he wouldn't have if he had any say in it.  
  
It seemed the crew members thought she was just a snobby boy who had gotten fed up with his mother bossing him around so he ran away to become a pirate. Katie had even heard them making wagers on how long she would last before she either got herself killed or abandoned ship, which would prove fatal in the pirate society.  
  
The first night once they had gotten out of Port Royal had been lonely, and uncomfortable. The bunks were stacked three high, the higher up the less room you had. The entire place stank of sweaty men who didn't bother to air out their sheets no matter what wretched things crawled in them. Katie, of coarse, got the pleasure of the tiniest bunk there and the stench no better than the rest.  
  
Still, she hoped that it would only be the first night that seemed to empty. She would get used to it in time, but she still did not expect even her fellow pirates to label her outcast and turn their backs upon her. She could not even find comfort in them, and for what seemed like the hundredth time that day she wondered if she had made the right decision.  
  
But again she rebuked that thought, she had. She was a pirate, it was her destiny and she was fulfilling it. She would show all of them! She wouldn't give up, nor complain when they gave her the smallest portions of breakfast, nor whine about cramped sleeping quarters. She could be just as rough and tough as any man on this boat!  
  
With that she lost herself in the forceful yet rhythmic strokes of the coarse brush. A little past noon she looked up to see the entire top deck was clean. Amazed she had finished so quickly she stood up, more than a little unsteady from kneeling on her knees for hours on end. Holding firmly on to the rail she made her way below deck.  
  
There was loud laughter coming from what she thought to be the dining room. Quietly, she eased the door open and listened to what they were saying.  
  
" 'an then 'e goes 'M-m-my name?'" The pirate speaking was one of the new recruits, Brady, with the pointed beard. He wore a mocking expression of fright with wide eyes and trembling lips. Then he stopped and joined in with a cackle.  
  
"Wouldn't be surprised if 'es no more than fifteen, poor boy doesn't even 'ave whiskers yet, just ye watch, 'e wont be shaving ever an' keep a face as smooth as a babes." He continued, working for all the laughs he could get.  
  
Just as Brady was about to start in on another bashing Katie swung the door full open and the laughter immediately died. All the men turned to their food coldly and eat without a sound, though none refrained from eyeing her mercilessly.  
  
She held her head high and diverted her gaze from the cruel pirates. 'Well what did you expect?' She scolded herself, 'Pirates are not kind, gentle men, this is what they are and you have to accept it.' But she knew they weren't like this to their fellow crewmembers and was using the excuse to cover up for her own inadequacy for giving them reason to treat her otherwise.  
  
Spotting Harkey crouching low in his chair, trying not to be seen, she hurried to him, thankful for a reason to her intrusion.  
  
"I'm done." Was all she said. Harkey sighed defeated and stopped trying to mold into the back o his chair.  
  
"With the entire deck?" He asked suspiciously.  
  
"Yes," she sighed with exasperation, "with the entire deck."  
  
He frowned in thought. Not being able to come up with anything else for her to do at the moment that would keep her very busy he waved his hand dismissively. "Just.. do whatever ye think needs doin. An boy, don' sit aroun' doin nothin, make yeself useful."  
  
"Fine." She said blandly before turning and exiting the room. As soon as the door shut behind her laughter once again emanated from the room.  
  
'Stupid men. I'll show them, I'll clean this tub from top to bottom. Do what needs to be done, indeed, I'll show them I'm not useless.' She set off towards the bunks first, it would be best to get those out of the way. Not wanting to sleep in such a foul smelling place another night had absolutely nothing to do with it.  
  
XxXxX  
  
A/N Yes, yes I know. Short chapter, but I just wanted to let yall know what was going on with Will and Elizabeth and give you an idea of what it was like with Katie onboard before getting down to the more interesting stuff. And from a few comments the were given to me, if any of you would like an email for when I update this story leave your email address and I'd be happy to comply.  
  
REVIEWERS *Throws out assorted cookies and cake*  
  
CrazySwimmer27- Hmm, I hadn't considered that before, but it certainly would be an interesting twist, I might just consider it. Thanks!  
  
Rainne-hope your cough gets better, lol. But yes, I'll be looking out for your fic, thank you for the review!  
  
rain to clense me of the shame- lol, wat ezactly did that ek! Mean? You leave me wondering, lol.  
  
Anamaria- Yes, W & E are here again, and as you can see they are not done by far. And BTW your namesake will come into play as well, all in good time. ;)  
  
Sanely Challenged- I'm so glad that you think so, thanks!  
  
MentallyConfused- Well, our Captain here may have more to do in this ficcy, so you may get another taste of him other than occasional appearances.  
  
MrsPitt- Thanks, sorry it took a while to update.  
  
Mrs.Sparrow- Thanks so much, I'm glad you're liking this!  
  
Dust In The Wind - Thank you, sorry this took a while, I hope I'll be able to update more often but my computer time is sometimes limited *grumble* parents *grumble*  
  
ChelseaBloom - thanks, hope you like this as well, even though it is a bit shorter.  
  
Lady Brown- How would you know exactly? That would be interesting to hear, I'm sure. No, hot metal is never anyone's friend, well there are a few exceptions but I'll not get into that.  
  
Quof- Yet another constant reviewer, thank you! As far as lengthy review, gotta love em. And I seriously doubt I would have her do that, I agree with you on a lot of those points, but I truly do love Jack Sparrow so you can expect lots of him in here, even if it isn't in a romantic way.  
  
Jeanie*girl - Sorry this wasn't very eventful, or at least it doesn't seem very to me, I don't know, what do you think? Thanks for your kind review!  
  
Draconius-2005- LOL, Thanks for the compliment, I'm flattered you consider it an awesome story, I would have never thought that so many of you would like it, thanks so much for reading.  
  
FTCrodis- Lol, don't we all love Jack's lines? As far as getting an email I'm starting a list if any of you would like to be sent one when I update I'll be glad to email you all, just leave your email address if you'd like.  
  
Nugristiel08LG- Hmm, I hadn't thought of that either. But it definitely could be interesting, I'll keep that in mind. Thanks for the idea!  
  
Tigger-180- Thanks! You guys are so awesome!  
  
I give it all to Mr. Black- Well now I feel ashamed, all that about longer chapters and here I pop out with an incredibly short one, sorry about that. Hope you can forgive me, I'll try to write long in the future.  
  
Child of the Wolves - Mmm, yes Jack is definite eye candy, lol, and wouldn't you know it yours was the last review I got so I could always claim that your insitance of Now. Right Now made me finish, but you'll never really know, will you. lol, thanks so much for your rather long review (long = good for any who were wondering ;) 


	6. New Companion

A/N So Sorry, I am so so sorry for the long delay. First I had a major writer's block, I knew somewhat what I wanted, but every time I started writing it just sounded.wrong. Then I went to Oklahoma to see my grandma for a week, and since then my writers block has stayed until today. I wrote this all in about three hours, so I hope t make up for lost time. Thanks to all of the reviewers!  
  
And again if you'd like me to email you when I update, leave your email address and let me know!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or places from Pirates of the Caribbean, and I'm not making any money off of this so just calm down. It's fanfiction.net, the whole web site is a disclaimer.  
  
XxXxX  
  
The prospect of sleep was looking more and more appealing as Katie's resolution to finish tidying up the whole ship started slipping away. She really couldn't be that daft to try it, the Pearl was huge and she would collapse from exhaustion before even getting halfway finished. Not to mention passing out in front of the crew, or somewhere where they might find her if they even had the urge to look, would only confirm their suspicions of her not being adequate enough.  
  
So by the time she had cleaned up the beds she hastily climbed into her own. The top really wasn't as bad as the others had made it out to be. Perhaps it was for hem, but she was a great deal smaller and fit much easier into it, and now that she had cleaned it you could hardly notice the smells. The mattress was somewhat hard and thin, but when you're tired it doesn't seem to make much of a difference, and Katie figured with as much work as she had done already there would be few times when she wasn't ready for a good nights sleep. And with that she let herself drift off into a deep slumber.  
  
XxXxX  
  
Katie woke with a sharp poke ion her side. She turned her head over to the source of discomfort and nearly let out a yelp at the closeness of the big man who had been repeatedly poking her with his large finger. It was one of the new recruits; the big man named Garret.  
  
She frowned at him as she asked, "What was that for?" He gave her a flat look. "Oh, that's right, you're the one who doesn't talk." He nodded his head and turned away, leaving Katie to either fall back asleep, which was tempting, or to get out of bed and see why she had been so rudely awoken at this early hour.  
  
She choose the latter, curiosity overcoming her and a small urge to not be bested by the men. She didn't have any spare clothes so she didn't even have to worry about that. Outside it was still dark, though what was presumably the eastern sky was slightly lighter signifying that sunrise was not too far off.  
  
On deck the whole crew was moving about, obviously back to work after the reprieve yesterday. Katie groaned quietly to herself on the thought of waking up this early everyday, as it was she was having a hard time from keeping her eyes from getting too blurry and trying not to make a show out of it.  
  
It was to no avail, leaning against something conveniently behind her and letting her eyes close she started off back into sleep. Then the thing behind her moved and she jolted upright immediately. Turning she looked into the face of a somewhat amused pirate, though it was hard to tell since his face was shadowed over by a large hat.  
  
Katie's eyes grew wide and she felt the heat rush to her face. "I'm so sorry. I thought you were a.. a box or a pole. I'm just so," she unsuccessfully tried to cut off a yawn, "tired."  
  
She couldn't tell but she thought he smiled slightly. " 'ere. Drink some of this, it'll wake ye up good." He said in a voice that sounded gruffer than was natural and somehow strained. 'Probably trying not to laugh his head off at my stupidity' Katie thought glumly to herself. But she accepted the dark bottle that he handed to her and after looking at it disdainfully took a giant swig out of it before she managed to convince herself they were trying to poison her.  
  
It tasted horrible, she started coughing up a fit and handed him back the bottle before she dropped it. He let out a small bark that could be considered a laugh. "It only takes a bit, don't need to drown yerself in the whole bottle. But ye do feel awake now."  
  
This was true although whatever it was had tasted terrible it was warming up her limbs and making her head clear up slightly. "Yes, thank you." She said before he nodded and walked off to do something or another on the ship.  
  
Katie walked over to where she saw the captain just as he started talking.  
  
"Alright. What do we 'ave 'ere?" He said with his usual gusto. All the men from Port Royal had congregated together with Jack Sparrow now looking them all over.  
  
She paid rapt attention to what he was about to say. After all, if she was going to be a pirate she could use all the information that was given to her.  
  
"Now as most of ye can see, me crews a bit sparse so I'm not too worried over where yer goin to be workin. Normally I like order an' everyone to be where they're supposed ter be, which is where I say. So until we can come into further arrangements, jus' work on whatever needs workin on. Understand?"  
  
There was a slight murmur and Katie didn't even say anything, just nodded her head. Jack gave them a disbelieving look. "Are ye all asleep on yer feet? I can't 'ear a word yer sayin an I'm standin right 'ere in front of ye. Now, understand?"  
  
"AYE!" Was the loud response and Katie couldn't control the small jump she gave at it's suddenness. In truth up until a few minuets ago she HAD been asleep on her feet. Unfortunately the small jump made Jack look her way.  
  
"Oh, I almost forgot ye over there, Mat. I'll have to get someone to show ye the ropes, assumin' ye don't know what ter do, correct?" She nodded her head and couldn't help but notice the stifled sniggers and smirks shot in her direction, Jack seemed not to notice.  
  
"Which one of ye will be helpin' the boy out for a while?" Suddenly everyone looked very busy, the movement on the deck grew ten fold and no one even glanced in their direction. Jack frowned and looked at all of them. "Well I know at least one of ye can spare a bt of yer time, speak up now." Still no response.  
  
Katie couldn't help but smile to herself. Sure, she was being shunned and outcasted, but in a sense, a very strange sense that would take much thinking to get there, these pirates were afraid of her. To work with her at least, and it made her feel slightly giddy inside.  
  
Giddiness did not suit Katie, she felt awake now but it was far too awake. The smile on her face grew and she started biting her lip to keep in her laughter. These big men were frightened of a little girl, scared to associate with her would be more appropriate a saying, but frightened nonetheless.  
  
The long silence stretched on and Jack did nothing about it, seemingly lost in his own thoughts. So with the giddy feeling turning into a small adrenaline rush she spoke up. Not the smartest thing to do.  
  
"Oh come on. Are you frightened of me?" she smiled to herself at this, not noticing the glares this comment caused her. "If you honestly think I have some contagious disease let me tell you, I'm probably cleaner than any of you've been in years. There's no need to worry about that unless the mere thought of not being covered in filth for three years strait is enough to send you shaking in your boots. You're behaving like frightened little boys."  
  
She began to laugh under her breath and grew silent, playing with the hem of her shirt and not looking up to see the reaction of the men, in fact she seemed to have forgotten all about it and started humming an unrecognizable tune.  
  
Everyone looked at her with startled faces, and then again some angry faces as well. Jack cleared his throat and addressed the crew, hoping the boy hadn't caused too many problems, but deciding to use what he had said. "Aye, he's got a point. Are ye seasoned scoundrels afraid of this innocent boy 'ere? He's no more than eighteen an' not one of ye's younger than twenty. So who's willin to 'elp 'im out?"  
  
Eve after that there were looks of apprehension on the faces and slowly they stated to get back to their work. Jack looked over at Kate who was still humming to herself as she traced patters on her leather vest.  
  
"Then I'll jus' 'ave ter choose on of ye." There was a hardly noticeable scramble for the farthest place away from Jack's searching eyes. "Ye, over there by that large crate. Come 'ere." The appointed man slowly walked towards him glaring at the others' relieved expressions.  
  
"Ye can teach Matt. Now, go introduce yerself. Remember he's a part of this crew, too." Jack said as a half smile appeared on his lips.  
  
All this had gone unnoticed to Katie who was just noticing how many different colors there were to the plain brown vest she was wearing. Such pretty colors..  
  
" Boy, I'm talkin ter ye." She looked up and recognized the man that had given her a drink earlier.  
  
"My box!" she cried out with a wide smile before fading to black and falling into him.  
  
X-X-X  
  
Katie woke up in a strange room. It wasn't hers, the wooden ceiling above her showed that much. Maybe she had fallen asleep at Will's smithy? She didn't remember spending an excessive amount of time there last night.  
  
"Yer awake." Oh, of coarse she hadn't fallen asleep in the smithy, she was on a boat at sea. She was a pirate. She would never see that smithy again, never see Will or Elizabeth. Her home was but a far distant memory now. And she was a.pirate.  
  
Katie tried lifting her head to have a look around but a sharp pain came with the effort and she cried out. "My head." she said.  
  
"Well, about that. That liquor I gave ye to keep ye from fallin' asleep was a bit strong, but I didn't know ye were plannin' on downin' nearly 'alf the bottle. Yer not the drinkin sort are ye?"  
  
Katie turned her head slowly and looked over at the man sitting on the floor against the wall. She knew from before that he was tall, with broad shoulders that most of these men had from long hard days at sea. He wore the normal pirate attire, a loose white shirt and plain black pants. His face was mildly handsome with a chiseled jaw and dark gray eyes that showed he knew much for his age.  
  
"No, I've never drank before. And by the way I feel I don't think I'll ever want to again, I feel horrible." She tried to remember what had happened but it was a bit fuzzy. Seeing as how this man had been fairly pleasant to her so far, especially when compared to her past experiences with others on the Pearl, she decided to ask him. "What happened?"  
  
He smiled slightly, "Ye don't remember?" She started to shake her head, then grimaced and instead voiced her answer. "Ye called us all frightened little boys and-"  
  
"Oh, I remember now!" She said excitedly before her cheeks started growing pink as she groaned and pulled the sheets up over her head. "I can't believe I did that." She whispered to herself but the man sitting on the floor heard it.  
  
"Oh, it's alright I suppose. No harm done, at least that hasn't already been done. Ye gave us more of a laugh than anythin' else." Katie was only somewhat relieved by this. Now they must think she's even more of a baby, can't even drink a little without fainting and all, well she would show them.  
  
She sat up suddenly and swung her legs over the side of the bed. Just as suddenly her head started pounding like a war drum. She put her head between her knew and took a few deep breaths.  
  
A cool cloth was placed on her head and she looked up to see the man holding it up for her. "Cap'n said to tell him when ye wake, don't go anywhere. I'll be righ' back." After she had taken the cloth in her hands he turned and left.  
  
The cold fabric did help slightly, the pounding was less insistent and she was able to sight up enough to get a good look around. The room was large, with only one bed, which was rather large and comfortable in contrast with her own. A small desk was fastened to a wall and a chair in front of it, neatly nailed to the floor. Her eyes widened with realization. The captains quarters, they must have put her in here so it would be easier to watch her. Or something like that.  
  
After a few more minuets of studying the room and the grey-eyed pirate still didn't come back she started getting bored. Her head still hurt, but she had gotten o a point where she could deal with it. But when she stood up the whole room started swaying and it had nothing to do with the waves. She sat down hard on the floor and tried to keep her stomach from heaving. If this was what happened after you drank she was never going near a drop of alcohol again.  
  
xXxXx  
  
I know, crummy ending, but it was either that or gone on forever, and I wanted to get this out ASAP to make up for lost time. This IS one of my longest chapters, so hopefully that'll do some good.  
  
The rest is for my reviewers! Thank you all so much, 56 reviews for one chapter! You guys honor me, really. But please, if you see any mistake whatsoever, anything that seems a little off, tell me! I need the criticism!  
  
*And if you gave me more than one review, unless it's one right after the other I'll probably end up thanking you twice, sorry my memory isn't that good, and summer's frying it to pieces.  
  
OtakusVengeance: Thanks, I try. It's hard to think about how they would say things, and I don't want to overdo it otherwise it'd seem fake or something. Don't we all just love clean sheets?  
  
sciren-fidelus - I know, what woman in her right mind would want to become dirty, grimy man? Thanks so much!  
  
Katie- Yeah, Johnny Depp is such a talented actor, I love all his movies. Thanks for the review!  
  
Atalaya- Lol, reading can be fun, huh? I love your energetic reviews. And at the end you fell, have you gotten up since the past three weeks? Hope you're ok. lol  
  
Tigger-180- Lol, that would be interesting and strangely satisfying, and I might do just that if the creations I make get to uncivil and out of control. Thanks for the review!  
  
QuIbBleR- Glad you got into it, sorry for the long wait.  
  
rain to clense me of the shame- I think I've made 'eks' on occasion, lol.  
  
Dazzle- Thanks And I don't know who yet, but it'll be fairly soon I hope. I'm terrible at planning ahead.  
  
ChelseaBloom- More Jack in this chapter. He's not really a main character in this fic I'm afraid, well then again he might be. We'll see. Whatever my evil muse leads me into.  
  
Aurora Conlon - Thanks! Hope you enjoy this chapter as well!  
  
Child of the Wolves - Unfortunatley it didn't work again, but I'm thankful for it nonetheless. More Jack this chapter, not much more than last one. Captain has to be a little separated from his crew at times, show the status and importance of CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow, right?  
  
Quof- Long reviews about nothing or something are always good. And besides, if they're about nothing then at least I can get a laugh out of them. Yes! I have a particular plan in mind for Anamaria, I was planning on it this chapter but things got carried away. There will be Anamaria, don't we all love her?  
  
Mrs.Sparrow - It's reviews like your that make me feel guilty about my long delay. SO SO Sorry. Thank you so much, I appreciate every single review any one has ever given me. Thanks!  
  
Legolas and Aragorn Luvers - Thanks, I haven't read her books but I thank you greatly for the compliment. I might even try her book, it turns out a lot of people are named Katie. Who would have guessed? And the way you refer to sueness as 'the dark side' had me laughing for. a while. Please tell me if Katie goes astray.  
  
Liza Akita- Thanks, I know I wasn't sure what was going to happen myself until there it was on paper, or on the screen rather. I hope the glitches are out now, the whole site was like that for a while.  
  
Britney- Yeppers, I've added you to the update list. Thanks for the puppy eyes, lol believe it or not they can help.  
  
Dracou Malfouy - Glad you like!  
  
Meg- lol, thanks, glad you like it. I loved the movie too, can't get enough POTC. Rebellious phone? Now that sounds interesting, maybe I shouldn't update just to see what it is? Don't worry, just a thought.  
  
Skyler - Thanks, that is quite a compliment since there are a lot of good ones out there.  
  
Wiccan- Thanks, I tried a lot at first to try and get it right, but after a while it started coming a bit easier. Hope I don't loose it soon!  
  
Szhismine- Yes, those will be fun to write as well as read (or so I hope). I never even thought of Mulan, but I guess there is a resemblance there. Thanks for your kind review!  
  
Cassandra Cassidy - lol, like I said I never noticed the Mulan comparison until it was pointed out to me more than once in reviews. Glad you like. Yeah, the whole crew fighting over one gil is a bit overused, or it seems so to me, I doubt I could write it well but if any of you has then no offense, if you can write it good enough to read it then more power to you1  
  
Faylin- K, more Jack here. Hope it was enough to quench your thirst for him. Thanks so much!  
  
panther7x- Ok, first off I would like to say THANK YOU SO MUCH. I need people like you to come in and tell me where I've gone wrong. Please any specifics you would want to give me, I would gladly accept and use to improve. Thank you so much, that would never be a flame to me and I only hope you read this so you can respond.  
  
dragon of shadows- Thanks, hope this wasn't too too long, I know it took awhile.  
  
sen-chan - Lol, first an ek now an Ack. SO many strange noises that people make! Thanks for your review1  
  
Riddle Light - Ok, not soon but at least I continued? Please forgive me, thanks for your review1  
  
Zanna Avons - hey, I did think of that thought, I've thought of all the ways this could possibly go and thanks for the suggestion, don't know if I'll end up using it or not but when my writing gets going I really don't have any control, lol.  
  
Faith, Trust, and Pixie D - thanks!!!  
  
Meg- I don't know if this is the same Meg, but if so thanks for the constant reviews and if not thanks for the review in general!  
  
MidnightRose- thanks! Hope you liked this chapter!  
  
JTHM-Gurl - 50$ would be nice, but you're probably broke just like me so I can accept your refusal. Lol, thanks for the review though, that's worth a lot too!  
  
Anyanka- K, added to the list. Thanks for the review and the compliments!  
  
Anamaria- LOL, yes I intended her in this chapter but I got carried away. Soon, thought. Thanks so much1  
  
Meg- Another review? You're flattering me!  
  
Marian Blond - lol, glad to know I'm not just wasting my time here. They make Jack plushies? I NEED ONE. Lol, thanks1  
  
The Name Changer - Thanks! Sorry this wasn't soon, hope you still read it!  
  
Rainne- SO Sorry I haven't read your fic yet. I will asap, I haven't been on the computer for some time now, so I hope that excuse is going okay. Thanks for the review! And hope your cold gets better, lol.  
  
GrinningContrivance - This is I think the 5th Katie here, that's kinda creepy all in itself. Either that or the name is just plain common among us POTC readers. Maybe I should have her dye her hair just to creep certain individuals out more? Or not, but it's be strange for sure. Thanks for the review!  
  
Lady Brown - Yeah me too. Either on the stove of the hot pan or boiling water, I'm surprise it's still functional! Thanks for the review!  
  
Alex- No need to beg! Your review is enough! Thanks1  
  
OneOfDa Kine- no, it was the way ff.net was uploading all the chapters, but it's fixed now. Thanks for the review!  
  
Silverdracowolf - that one got me nervous. Interesting in a good way? crosses fingers thanks for the review either way, though.  
  
droolingkitty - thanks for the advice, will do as soon as I upload this one. And thanks for the review!!  
  
Nugristiel08LG- thanks! Any ideas are helpful, never know how I can use them. Thanks for the review!  
  
Lucki- thanks, I always pictured him that way. Though in this chapter he's a bit more serious and I probably didn't describe him as much as I could. I'll put more in at the next chapter. Thanks for the review!  
  
Emma-Sue - thanks so much, that's a really nice compliment!  
  
Evaki Lilith - Sorry this wasn't very soon, hope you can forgive me?  
  
Aftem- Wow. Thanks a lot, thanks so much. That was really nice and just, yeah. Hope you like this chapter as well.  
  
Alyde11- thanks! I love when I finally find something good to read, after getting through all the other stories it really feel like hard work rooting out the good ones. 


	7. Capatin Jack Sparrow is No Fool

A/N I know, hell has frozen over and Elmo has converted to the side of all things dark and evil. I HAVE UPDATED!  
  
Sorry it took me so long, that little thing called school got in the way and these teachers have been on the warpath because of budget cuts  
  
Then the beautiful Red Sox had to go and loose to those Yankees, if only they had taken Pedro out in the 8th, damn he was pitching beautifully all night you can't expect him not to get tired after a while. I'm still in mourning. But you're not here to hear about my baseball depressions, so forward ho to yonder ficcy! BTW, no offense to and Yankee fans out there, there personal opinions do not, in any way, effect the story so read ahead.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing that has anything to do with Pirates of the Caribbean. This is only a story that my twisted mind cooked up and somewhere along the line it got here for all of you to read it. And if any of you decide to run away and become pirates. Tell your parents it wasn't my fault.  
  
XxXxX  
  
Chapter Sever: Captain Jack Sparrow is No Fool  
  
XxXxX  
  
Katie sat there for a long time aside from staring at the wall. What else was there to do? She couldn't very well go rummaging through the captain's drawers, even if she had wanted to. Likely full of nothing but bottles of rum and whisky, judging from what she'd seen so far.  
  
Speaking of which, why was she in the captains cabin? Getting drunk didn't automatically qualify you for a heart to hest with Jack Sparrow, otherwise he's be in conversation with his crew nonstop, not to mention himself. Being a pirate was certainly more confusing than it looked.  
  
After what seemed like an eternity the cabin door swung open to reveal Captain Jack Sparrow followed closely by the gray-eyed pirated.  
  
"'ello there Mat, had a bit too much ter drink, eh?" Katie frowned and started to protest but he waved his hand and straddled the chair at the desk. "Mason 'ere told me, it's not yer fault. At least ye can hold it in, relivin' yer breakfast isn't fun for any o' us. Now." He glanced towards who Katie guessed to be Mason and the pirate shut the door tightly.  
  
"There are some issues we feel the need to address, concernin' yerself." He reached behind him and casually opened one of the drawers in the desk and took out a small brown bottle. "See, I'm not tryin' ter be blunt here lad, but.yer not as much a lad as we thought ye ter be." He took a swig out of his bottle.  
  
What? How could they know? They must be imagining things. Oh, who was she kidding, the thought should have never even crossed his mind, any of their minds, not once, if she has kept her disguise in check. Somehow they found out. So Katie chose the only option available besides breaking down and telling the truth, which really wasn't even a n option in the first place.  
  
She held her chin up proudly and looked him strait in the face. "Well I may be you but you certainly have no right to insult my manhood. I'm less grown than any of you here, true, but my masculinity is under no circumstances to be questioned." Fortunately all that sneaking around from her mother in her early childhood had honed her lying ability considerably, and it was making its way into use now. At least she was able to keep a strait face at using terms like 'manhood' when referring to herself. It really would be quite funny if the situation weren't so dire.  
  
But Katie's luck had seemed to run dry. Jacks expression did change, but only into an amused smirk. "What's yer real name, then? Madeline? Madison? Maybe Mat was yer fathers name, or yer brothers perhaps?" He questioned, ignoring her indignant protests.  
  
"What is it with you pirates? Always making fun of your lower man." She emphasized man clearly. They couldn't find out, they'd. skin her alive and feed her to the sharks or something equally as horrible. She had to keep up this facade, she had to! Maybe if she kept them talking long enough, she could find a window and jump out.no, she couldn't swim that wouldn't work. "I don't suppose you'd like it if I started making fun of you!" She searched through her find and finding a satisfactory answer she smirked back at him. "Jaclyn."  
  
To her chagrin all he did was laugh quietly at her. Maybe if she killed them both? Then they couldn't kill her, but there was the rest of the crew to think about.  
  
No! That's disgusting, what was she thinking?  
  
Of coarse she'd need a weapon. She'd long ago discovered that her sword was missing, she'd have to remember to find that later. Trying not to be too obvious she eyed Jack's nearly empty rum bottle. That would do nicely.  
  
Katie shook her head. She did not become a pirate to kill everyone in sight just because they found out she was a woman, she'd likely end up killed before she even got so far as grabbing the bottle out of his hand. So she would have to use her intelligence and wits to get out of this. Hopefully.  
  
"Do you do this to every new recruit who comes aboard your precious ship? To see if they're tolerant to cruel teasing? Well, then I'm afraid to disappoint you but I will not be embarrassed by your very.strange claims. Perhaps you would have better luck with one of the other men?"  
  
It was all a bluff and she knew it, but she was desperate. Put them off guard long enough and maybe she'd be able to slip by without notice until they reached the next port. She'd find whatever part of her disguise had tipped them off and fix it. Maybe wherever they stopped would have more pirates, and she could find a ship that would let her join the crew. That was a good plan. Better than trying to murder everyone.  
  
"well, ye 'ave determination, I'll give ye that much. An' if it was anyone but me, ye might 'ave been able to pull it off. But I am Captain Jack Sparrow, and I am no fool. I'd bet my own 'ead that yer a woman." His smirk grew even wider, if it was possible, and his eyes twinkled in merriment,  
  
Well she'd glad someone was getting something good out of this. The only thing she was getting was a certified death warrant. "Nay, not even that. More like a girl."  
  
She looked over to the pirate that had spoken. Katie had nearly forgotten about him, leaning over there in the corner. His hat was draped over his head and he wasn't looking up, but the way his shoulders were shaking it was clear he was laughing. What had happened to him helping her earlier? She supposed that had been mandatory, requirement of the captain. So much for having at least one person willing to be kind to her.  
  
Suddenly Katie found herself angry. At him for laughing, but mostly at herself. She knew she wasn't going to get out of this, she'd been caught red handed and likely would die because of it. Why did he have to harbor a secret love for as ruthless a career as piracy? Why did it even have to be a secret at all?  
  
Katie realized she was sitting on the floor and decided she didn't like having got look up at these men. Thankfully her head didn't hurt much except when she moved too quickly, so when she slowly stood up the throbbing was still dull. Now Jack, still straddling the desk chair, had to look up at her. Albeit, it was a small victory, but victory it was.  
  
"Than I'm afraid you'll soon be introduced to the headman's ax, captain, for I am not a women. Or a girl." She said fiercely. It was a lost battle, but she would fight to the bitter end, stubbornness had always been one of her strong points.  
  
Mason's laughing from across the room was now audible and it irked Katie immensely. He shouldn't be laughing at her, after all she had to do to be here he just stood there laughing like it was nothing. It was his fault she'd ended up in this predicament in the first place!  
  
In a moment of built up anger she started to stride over to him, but her head protested loudly and she settled for glaring instead while she gave him a more verbal show of disproval. If they were going to kill her then why not lighten her burden and let out all the frustration of the past few days on him? He deserved it anyway.  
  
"What are you laughing about?" She demanded loudly, and then not being able to keep in the wince that her loud voice had warranted, bringing another round of chuckles from the corner, as well as a few from an amused captain filled with more than one type of mirth.  
  
"All of you stupid pirates, every last one of you deserve to be knocked over the head with something.very hard and very big. Something that would hurt a lot, repeatedly! And you hardest of all! Maybe it would knock some manners into you. Just because you're dirty doesn't mean you have to be rude!" He was now laughing heartily, and she had a nagging suspicion that Jack was as well, but she didn't turn her head to look as it was already pounding from exertion and her growing temper.  
  
With another much greater surge of frustration she stepped over to him, all nauseous feelings momentarily forgotten, and grabbed his hat off his head and slapped it on his chest. A daring move, but they were going to kill her anyway, and behind that anger wa a slight hurt feeling that this seemingly nice pirate had turned out to be just as stuck up and cruel as the others.  
  
"I'm not a girl, I'm not a woman! I'm just as much a man as you are, which isn't saying much. You can't even look me in they eye when you're laughing at me."  
  
Well, he wasn't laughing anymore. And he was looking at her now, well, glaring at her but eye contact has been achieved. So he had his hands around her throat, at least they were all serious. "Don' touch me hat, girl." He practically growled.  
  
"Or what?" Katie nearly gaped at her bold response. Where had this reckless mood come from? Now they were not only going to kill her, but torture her mercilessly for hours as well. Why hadn't she thought of that before? Instead of being rational she had let her emotions control her actions. But she managed to keep her face clear of all her second guessing and glared right back at him.  
  
He shoved her away. "Don touch me hat," was all he said.  
  
"Stupid man," She muttered under her breath as she rubbed her throat. Perhaps she had gotten a bit carried away, but everything about him since he haw reappeared with the captain had been grating her already fried nerves. He had been asking, no begging, for her to say something. Of coarse she had been daft enough to comply.  
  
Katie felt herself begin to sway with a new wave of pain from her recent endeavor and sat heavily on the bed before she fell flat on the floor again.  
  
"Well, than what's yer name an' no more lies." Jack said calmly, though he wore an expression that said he was about to burst out into laughter, and every time he glanced towards Mason his eyes lit up and a smile found its way onto his face. So he found that funny, did he? Well, it wasn't funny at all. It was, in fact, quite painful. Did he always have to be in such a good mood?  
  
"what do you mean, 'no more lies'? I've never lied a whit in my entire life." She stated, still not willing to give up.  
  
"Well then, ye'll turn into an awful pirate if'n you never lie. But fortunately for ye, we know yer a liar. Where did you get those clothes, for one. Which, by the way, are obviously not yers, way too big fer ye. So no more lyin' an' no more skirtin' around me questions. What's yer name?"  
  
"What's it matter to you it you're going to end up killing me in the end?" Katie asked stubbornly.  
  
"We never said anythin' about killin' anyone.: Jack said, letting a few chuckles escape. "I still need crew for me ship an' ye'll work as well as anyone. But I also do be needin' yer name."  
  
What the hell, why not? They already new, that much was obvious, and if she kept being stubborn they might resort to more, scientific ways to proove their claims. That wouldn't do at all. It isn't like it'd hurt her, just her stupid pride. "Fine," she said glumly, "Me name's Katie."  
  
"there, Katie dear, that wasn't so 'ard then. Pretty name, if I might add. Much better than Mat. So, then, what are ye doin' 'ere?" What was she doing here? Didn't he just tell her himself that she was going to remain a part of his crew?  
  
"What do you think I'm doing here? I didn't get this just to see if it tickles, you know." She said angrily, pulling up her sleeve and shoring the branded P shape burn in her arm. "I'm here to become a pirate, which I now am if you haven't forgotten."  
  
"Hmm, interesting'," was all he said as he eyed her arm thoughtfully. Interesting? A word puzzle was interesting, this was her life, not something to be hmm'd at. He must be drunk, that would explain a lot. The other one too, that's where all the laughing had come form. Hell, the entire crew was more than likely intoxicated and they were all going to crash and drown. Rather ironic that the most famed ship of all time was run by a bunch of alcoholic mad men.  
  
"Well, Mason. I don't think the other men will like it much, so we'll keep off from tellin' em as long as we can. In the meantime, we'll carry on as usual, and Katie 'ere can stay Mat as long as she can. Ye can leave now." He said, finally turning to face her and she just blinked. Leave? They weren't going to.punish her at all, as childish as it sounds.  
  
"Well, if you're not going to kill me for being female then this disguise is rather pointless, since that was the reason for it in the first place," she said. The thick leather vest was getting rather cumbersome and she wouldn't mind being able to roll up her sleeves during the hot afternoons. Her hair she'd keep short, it was much easier to manage and by far the most practical choice.  
  
Jack studied her for a moment before nodding. "I suppose yer right, go ahead."  
  
She smiled a little before slowly exiting the captains room and, after getting her bearings, heading towards her own bunk, ever mindful of her still tender head, and all the while unbuttoning the heavy vest.  
  
"If ye think they were bein' hard on ye before, then yer in for a nasty surprise. Most won't take kindly to bein' tricked by a girl, best ye be careful." Mason called after her.  
  
We;;, if him and the captain weren't the ones who had just let her off the hook without a hitch and told her to be on her merry way. Now they're warning her like they're all aobut to poison her during dinner or something, not that she wouldn't put it past them. Couldn't they make up their minds? They must be drunk. Or mad. Maybe a mixture of both.  
  
Bloody pirates.  
  
XxXxX  
  
A/N Yay! I got that one down, and I wrote it all in one night. I hadn't intended to write out the discovery so soon, but you can't very well make Jack Sparrow an idiot, it just doesn't work that way. Plus I have the next few chapters planned out, expect a flash over to Will and Elizabeth soon, by the way do you guys like when I do that or is it better if I keep it all from Katie's POV?  
  
Honestly, you guys really do give me inspiration. When I read all your lovely reviews I just had the urge to WRITE and therefore, here is the next chapter. Or there was the next chapter, whatever.  
  
Now, I have decided to take time out of my busy schedule to bring a new section called the review song, meant to inspire those of you who like to skulk in the background to review. Ahem.  
  
*Written to the tune or 'Ain't no Mountain High'*  
  
*Spotlight flashes on an empty stage, beat begins. Jack Sparrow jumps out in Temptation-esque attire with microphone*  
  
Listen baaaaaaaaby  
  
Ain't no review to big  
  
Ain't no review too small  
  
Ain't no review nice enough, baaaby  
  
If you read this,  
  
Re-view  
  
No matter where you are  
  
No matter how far  
  
Click that button, baaaby  
  
Just review this fic,  
  
Breeze'll update in a hurry,  
  
You don't have to worry  
  
Cause baby there  
  
Ain't no review she don't read  
  
Ain't no wasted word on Sea  
  
Ain't no response she don't write  
  
So review this fic for me baby  
  
*Jack Sparrow exit stage left*  
  
Now, if Jack Sparrow serenading you with his oh so sexy voice couldn't get you to review, I don't know what will. You must be either extremely tire or just a lost cause. I tried.  
  
REVIEWERS  
  
Thanks to the ENORMOUS response, I've decided to try this a little differently. To those of you that I have a comment I need to respond do, I will do so, but those of you who just say what a great job I've done etc., which is just as appreciated, I'll list your names at the bottom so I won't be repeating myself over and over and it will take up way less space.  
  
( Oh and if you've asked me to send you an email and don't get one for this chapter it's because my computer is messing up and being corny and won't let me sign on to my email, so sorry I'll get on out ASAP)  
  
Child of the Wolves I know, he can have that effect on people, it's relaly unhealthy, but we're just human! Yeah, there's been more Jack, obviously, and I think there will be in the future, I'm tossing around an idea of having a very mild scene with him and Anamaria, just talking you dirty minded you, let me know what you think.  
  
And yes, I realized they would have to be pretty stupid not to realize it as well, so here we are and everything.  
  
Catgirl Nekoneko Wow, you really flatter me, but as you look around I'm sure you'll find better than this, especially since I tend not to update as much, but don't worry, I won't drop this fic for nothing.  
  
Quof wow you reviewed so many times it was just like..WOW. Thank you so much,a nd I'm truly sorry it took me FOREVER.as far as your senseing things we'll just have to see.me no saying ^-^ yes, I think the next few chapters one of them will be dear old Will and Elizabeth, and I'm thinking of doing a small one on Anamaria and Jack in the future, tell me what you think! And I know, I've read this one over a few times, that damn spellchecker really gets on my nerves, it says 'ye' is wrong but putting random o's is alright with it..? Who knows, but I'm thinking of getting a beta anyways.  
  
Vera-Sabe- thanks for all the sweets! I'm glad you liked that box thing, I thought it was funny but I didn't want to say anything, it could've just been me on a sugar high.thanks for the double review!  
  
GrinningContrivance- yes, if I saw a story with my name in the summary I'd probably go read it to, if only just to see my name written down, maybe be able to pursued myself into thinking I'm famous or something. it's not K/J so it'll probably be K/OC, I just have to figure out which OC and we'll be set.  
  
tigress33 - it was Elizabeth is five years older than Katie, otherwise Elizabeth and Will wouldn't be able to be her legal guardians, hope that cleared it up and thanks for the review!  
  
Cassandra Cassidy- don't I know it, alcohol smells and tastes bad, hell, if it had a sound it'd probably sound bad! But thanks for the review!  
  
Rainne- yes, there are going to be some consequences for that, I'm sure. But we know Jack, he's a good guy and she wasn't insulting HIM so he's probably just sitting there laughing his ass off, kind of a laid back guy. Thank's for the review, and now that I'm back on the net (took me forever, huh?) I'll try to get around to your fic, after being such a faithful reviewer how could I not?  
  
The rest of you, thank you so much! I really do appreciate all of your comments, they really are the Chicken Soup for the Authors Soul, and I would write back to every one of you if only I have the time and energy to do so. You've all asked me questions that have either been answered in this chapter or in the authors notes, or just given me tons of wonderful praise to which I can only thank you and blush like a tomato, so don't think you're being underappriciated in any way! I love you guys, all my reviewers hugs and kisses and lots of sugary foods!!  
  
Tigger-180,faylin,hey ,Meg , Alice-Elizabeth, Kay50, Blueberrie, charmedfanatic12, Pirate Lass, Ecila, MentalStaples, VioletWolf, Rhiannon30, ElfPilot, I'm an Angry Gumball, hey, RedWitch2, Zanna Avons, Krillball6, Anamaria, Andariel666, Wind Runner, Greeneyes616, luckysusan99, QuIbBleR1, Ambrosine, Iris42, B, Faith, Trust, and Pixie D, Shanelover1, Liza Akita, Angelena H. Granger, szhismine 


End file.
